Kaname's secret hobby
by shokubu
Summary: Zero found out Kaname's hobby one day and he was a little disrupt about it. one shot. KanaZero. boyxboy. un-beta.


**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

**AN: This fic is just for some stress release. hahaha... I'm just showing myself in fanfiction to show that i'm still alive and writting an update for Hiou or Kuran? and Summer Vacation Disaster. Though this fic does not have any connection to my other fic.**

**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zero's expression darkened on the way to Kaname's room. The reason for this was a vampire bowing down to him, greeting him as if he was one of them.<p>

He scowled.

He didn't like the treatment he was receiving from the other vampires… he wasn't one of them.

This was all that damn pureblood's fault. If he had listened and stopped when he was told, this would not have happened. The others would not have found out. They would not have had any inkling to what was going on between their leader and the prefect.

That damn pureblood!

If he had stopped, his circle of followers would not have found out about their secret relationship.

Zero blushed.

The memory flashing before his eyes.

His blush darkened. They really had bad timing. No… not bad, worse…. Zero was embarrassed just thinking about it.

Why, oh why did the whole night class have to walk in at that time? Why did they have to witness their leader, the pureblood making love to the grumpy prefect, the ex-hunter?

Zero felt nauseous by the time he reached Kaname's room. _'Gahh! Why did they choose to walk in then…? Yuki didn't even know about their relationship…'_ he really wanted to die at the time... better yet kill the night class for walking in on them.

He had been naked from head to toe at the time with Kaname still inside him. The look that was present in their eyes… Argh! It was sooo humiliating…

Without knocking on Kaname's door, he entered. The room was dark as the curtains were drawn with no other light source present.

Zero scanned the room, looking for Kaname.

"Kaname~" he called.

All he could hear was silence before a deep voice replied back from an adjoining room. Zero turned to the office to find Kaname sitting behind his desk in the dark on his laptop.

The pureblood seemed to be absorbed with whatever it was that he was doing on the laptop as he did not spare a glance at Zero.

It soon became obvious to Zero that Kaname was watching something when he heard voices coming from the laptop. However he could not identify what it was thus moving towards him out of curiosity. Kaname did not usually watch videos. _'What is Kaname looking at?'_

Reaching Kaname; to Zero's horror, he found out the reason why Kaname was so absorbed to the screen.

"Mpmh – Ah! Kaname!" Zero heard his own voice cry out.

Zero's eyes went wide. Quick as he could, he moved behind Kaname to take a look at the screen.

What he saw made blood leave his body; frozen in shock, he forgot how to breathe. Stars appeared before his eyes… mind going blank before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Zero awoke with a groan. He sensed Kaname beside him, caressing his hair.<p>

"Wha—what happened?" Zero asked, still in a daze.

Kaname leaned down, kissing his temple before moving away, his hand not leaving Zero's hair.

"You fainted" he replied, short.

Zero tried to sit up in bed but dizziness hit him straight on. He let out a groan and closed his eyes. "I fainted?"

"Yes, you did. It's been 3 hours since you blacked out"

"3 hours!?" Zero was shocked. His eyes opened abruptly only to see Kaname nod. He frowned; only now did he fully regain his conscious.

He remembered what he had seen.

Zero's frown vanished as he began to flush before turning pale yet again. _'What the hell was that?'_ He turned to Kaname; face red more with anger than embarrassment now.

He grabbed Kaname's shirt collar and slammed the pureblood against the bed. He then climbed on top of Kaname so he was straddling the man.

"What the hell were you watching Kaname?" Zero asked before pausing as he changed the question. "No! Rather how the hell did you get that… sex… you know, recorded! You damn pureblood?" Zero screamed, panting hard as to emphasise his point.

Kaname smirked as he watched Zero's reaction over their sex-video. He knew Zero would act like this but had not expected the boy to faint.

Zero was even blushing like a virgin, straddling him on the bed.

"What are you smirking about? Answer me Kaname. Why is there a sex-video of us?"

"I recorded it," Kaname deadpanned. "It kind of turned into a hobby of mine." he continued, looking calm with a smile present on his face.

Zero's level of embarrassment raised another notch. His anger too... "You mean to tell me that there's more?" Zero whispered his complexion paling.

Kaname smirked.

"Well what did you expect?" Kaname replied while groping Zero's butt. "We do it a lot"

Zero's body trembled. His emotions flaring as anger and shame mixed. Tightening his grip on Kaname's shirt, he shook the pureblood.

"Delete it. Delete it now! Burn it, Kaname! Burn them all!" Zero shouted as he continued to shake the man under him.

Kaname chuckled at the scene. Zero was acting childish…

When he noticed Zero's movements slowing down, he took advantage of their position by pulling the boy towards him, kissing him passionately.

This effectively shut the boy up.

Zero moaned into the kiss but when the need for air became too much, Kaname pulled away. He leaned back in, watching, entranced by Zero's lustful eyes, swollen red lips, and his heaving body.

Not being able to help himself, Kaname smirked as he hovered over the boys lips. "No" he whispered before pressing them against Zero's. It took Zero a while to realize what the 'no' was for but by then pleasure already seeped through his head, all other thoughts being brushed aside.

* * *

><p>The next day, when Zero woke up…<p>

"Ahhh! Ka—name, deeper!"

Becoming alert, Zero's eyes widened. Getting up hastily, Zero was hit by pain shooting down his back. He collapsed back onto the bed. Snapping his head to the side, he saw Kaname in bed with a laptop. Zero's eyes grew even wider.

"Kaname! When in the world did you do that?" Zero asked as he pointed towards the video – their love making from last night now on display- playing on Kaname's laptop.

Kaname gave Zero a sweet smile. "The usual way"

_'How?'_ "Delete it." Zero warned as he glared daggers at the pureblood.

Kaname simply smiled. "No."

"Why?"

"Because I say so" Kaname replied before returning to the video. Zero gritted his teeth, annoyed for being ignored. He studied Kaname for a second, debating whether to scream and force the pureblood to delete the video or to just simply ignore the man's new hobby.

"Nnn~ No ~ Kaname… ple—ase no more" Zero's lewd voice vibrated through the laptop's speakers. Body shivering as he heard his own embarrassing voice, Zero screamed in frustration.

"DELETE THAT FUCKING VIDEO, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

_**END**_

_**Review please...**_


End file.
